May 3rd - The Bamboozle, East Rutherford, NJ
Setlist #All My Best Friends Are Metalheads #Last One Out Of Liberty City #Anchor #Overrated (Everything Is) #Gainesville Rock City #Johnny Quest Thinks We're Sellouts #Great American Sharpshooter #The Ghosts of Me and You #The Science of Selling Yourself Short #Look What Happened Set Times Photo Finish Pep Rally *10:00 - Parade Gathering *10:30 - Parade March *10:40 - Reverend Ryan *10:55 - Pop Pop Pontiff *11:00 - Say Anything *11:30 - DJ Prime/Reverend Ryan NowWhat.com Stage *11:40 - Trust *12:30 - Secondhand Serenade *1:30 - Metro Station *2:30 - Streetlight Manifesto *3:30 - Armor For Sleep *4:30 - Mindless Self Indulgence *5:30 - Tokio Hotel *6:20 - Saves the Day *7:25 - The Bravery *8:45 - Jimmy Eat World Asbury Park Stage *12:05 - Can You Keep A Secret *1:00 - Cute is What We Aim For *2:00 - Story of the Year *3:00 - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *4:00 - Less Than Jake *5:00 - Pepper *5:50 - Chiodos *6:50 - Jack's Mannequin *8:00 - Paramore *9:30 - Snoop Dogg Nokia Ticket Rush Stage *12:30 - A Rocket to the Moon *1:30 - Single File *2:30 - Playradioplay *3:30 - Vinnie Caruana with Set Your Goals (Movielife Set) *4:30 - Hit the Lights *5:30 - MxPx *6:30 - Set Your Goals *7:30 - Alien Ant Farm *8:30 - Fiction Plane *9:30 - I Set My Friends On Fire Rebel Youth Records Stage *12:00 - Holiday Parade *1:00 - Dear and the Headlights *2:00 - Lydia *3:00 - The Maine *4:00 - Mae *5:00 - Family Force 5 *6:00 - The Rocket Summer *7:00 - Valencia *8:00 - Men, Women & Children *9:00 - Sing it Loud MLB Stage *11:45 - Our Last Night *12:45 - Josephine Collective *1:45 - A Skylit Drive *2:45 - Sky Eats Airplane *3:45 - Breathe Carolina *4:45 - The Audition *5:45 - The Chariot *6:45 - Kill Hannah *7:45 - The Devil Wears Prada *8:45 - Jeffree Star The 5 Gum Stage *12:15 - Mychildren Mybride *1:15 - The Sleeping featuring Sebastian Bach *2:15 - Aiden *3:15 - Maylene and the Sons of Disaster *4:15 - Drop Dead, Gorgeous *5:15 - Blessthefall *6:15 - A Day to Remember *7:15 - From First to Last *8:15 - The Birthday Massacre *9:15 - Alesana Bamboozle TV Studio *11:45 - Studio Introductions *12:30 - Mansions *1:15 - Phil Bensen (Acoustic) *2:00 - Anthony Raneri *2:30 - Neil Rubenstein *2:45 - Sound and Fury *3:30 - The Pink Spiders featuring Rotten Cotton *4:15 - As Tall As Lions *4:45 - Bret Williams *5:00 - Madina Lake *5:30 - Nore Davis *5:45 - Josh Spear *6:00 - Blake *6:45 - Zack Weber *7:15 - Neil Rubenstein *7:30 - Eric Riviera *7:45 - Streetlight Manifesto *8:35 - Let Me Run Linc Star Records Break Stage *11:45 - The Cast Before the Break *12:40 - A Love Like Pi *1:35 - Barry & The Penetrators *2:30 - Van Atta High *3:25 - Sparkys Flaw *4:20 - Krista *5:15 - The Riverwinds *6:10 - The Black Clouds *7:05 - Gonna Get Got *8:00 - Red 13 *8:55 - Del Jugo *9:50 - Kenotia The Aquarian Stage *12:10 - Takota *1:05 - Farewell *2:00 - Every Avenue *2:55 - Schoolyard Heroes *3:50 - The Morning Of *4:45 - Dr. Manhattan *5:40 - Ludo *6:35 - The Eternal Affect *7:30 - Zox *8:25 - Treaty of Paris *9:20 - God or Julie Category: Shows